Light Ahead
by Ennasus96
Summary: When loved ones get separated it's never easy. And it's hard to be apart when the only thing they can think about is each other. One-shot.


**A/N: I got this idea and I couldn't stop myself from writing it down. It took me one and a half day to get it all down. I decided I would write it so I would get it of my mind and focus on I Was Broken. I think it turned out kinda cute, so I decided to uploaded it. I hope you'll enjoy.**

**- Light Ahead - **

"Don't! Please don't! Let go of me!"

"We have to go, we'll miss your flight," my dad said like I cared about that.

"I don't give a fuck, dad, just let go of me!"

"Language please. And we need to go now."

"Bella, just go, it'll be fine."

"How can you say that, Edward? How? I don't know when I'll see you again!"

"Charlie, please – just give us five minutes," Edward pleaded.

My dad loosened his grip on me and I crushed into Edward, wrapping myself around him and nuzzling my face into his chest. This was where I belonged.

My dad got into the car and turned on the engine, just waiting for me to be ready. But I was never gonna be ready. How was I suppose to leave the love of my life behind?

This wasn't fair, my dad just couldn't make this moving decision on his own. I despised being 17. I was so close to 18, so close to making my own decisions, and then he chooses to move now. I loved my dad, but I hated him right now, I hated him so much. How could he not see what he was doing to me? How could he even to this to me? He knew what and how much Edward meant to me.

"Baby, you have to with him, there's nothing we can do." He was humming quietly, trying to calm me down, trying to get me out of this frantic mode.

"I can't leave you," the tears finally won the battle."I can't, I need you."

"Baby, please.." his voice cracked and I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

I wished I could live with Edward. He was 20 and could make his own decisions. My dad wouldn't let me stay with him, he thought we were too young. He liked Edward, but he had never been pleased with the age difference between us. It bothered him, and even though he wouldn't admit it, I knew the age difference was a factor in the reason I wasn't allowed to stay behind with Edward.

"Who knows when we'll see each other again? We are gonna be on different coasts! And with college you won't just be able to leave and come visit, and it's expensive too!" I was ranting, I was franticly ranting. "And what if you meet someone new? Some pretty girl, that's even your own age, you fall madly in love with, because I'm so far away you'll forget me? I can't ha-"

"Wow, slow down, Bella. Is that what you seriously think? That I'll forget you and find a new girl? How can you even think like that? You know how I feel about you – I love you. I love you so much it hurts. It's killing me that you are moving, that you are gonna be so far away. I've shed so many tears over the fact that I won't see you every day, that I won't be able to hold you when your sad or kiss you because I want to. That your face isn't gonna be the first thing I see in the morning, that your voice isn't gonna be the first thing I hear in the morning. Don't you dare think anything else, Bella – please don't, it kills me even more that you are leaving if you seriously think I can forget you. I'll always be yours."

His words took me more by surprise than they should. I knew he loved me, he told me every day, several times. He never failed to let me feel his affection. But the fact that we had to be so far apart made me think stupid things.  
"I'm sorry, it's just.. God, I love you so much and I'm gonna miss you even more. I know I'm putting these stupid ideas in my head, but I can't help it."

"It's gonna be okay. And I promise you, I _promise _you that we'll be reunited, I promise. I'll find a way, and I don't want you to doubt that. We'll be together again." He couldn't hold them back anymore and tears slipped from his eyes. I hated I was making him feel like this, because he had been the strong one throughout this and the rational thinking one. Now I was saying all this stupid shit that made him cry and I hated that.

"Tell me you understand, Bella. Tell me you know I'm being real when I promise you this."

"I know you are," I cried. I knew he was being real, I knew he would find a way for us to be together.

My dad pressed the car horn and I knew there was no more time. I knew we would have to say our goodbyes and I didn't know how to do that. There were some many things I wanted to tell him, but words weren't enough.

"You have to go, baby."

"I love you, I love you so much."

"Bella, you're everything to me, you're everything."

I got up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as my lips smashed against his. I had never kissed him with so much passion before. I could feel him putting his heart and soul in it. It also felt depressed. Because we never wanted it to stop. We didn't want to leave each other, we just wanted to stay like this and forget everything.

My dad pressed the car horn again, and Edward drew back and leaned his forehead against mine.

With a finger he brushed away some hair from my face and said "I'll see you soon, beautiful."

I grabbed my bag from the ground and walked towards the car. I got in the car, fastened my seat belt and found Edward eyes, locking them with mine. I kept looking at him until he was out of sights. I leaned back in my car seat and let the sobbing take over my body. My dad didn't say a word, knowing nothing would be able to comfort me in this moment. Or in any moment until I was with Edward again.

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Isabella Swan**

**Sent: October 29th, 2012**

_We've been here a month now, but it seems like so much longer. It's because I miss you so much. A minute doesn't go by where you aren't on my mind. I think I might be driving my dad insane, sitting around looking miserable all day. But I can't hide how I feel, not when it's so strong. And I don't really care if I'm driving my dad insane, I think he deserves it. I haven't forgiven him yet, nor do I know when I will. It's not fair, it's just not fair._

_High School, oh what a joy. I've never been a fan, and it isn't better here. I haven't really made any friends. I'm not seeking new friends, so maybe that's the reason. I know I probably should, instead of just sitting at home, but I'm so filled with sorrow. God, I'm being so melancholic and depressing, I'm sorry – I can't help it._

_Anyways, there is this one girl, Samantha, who's nice and I talk to at school, that's kinda it. It's nice though, just having one so I'm not eating lunch alone. Plus I'm so lucky that she is in almost all my classes. _

_My dad suggested I got a job, so I could get out of the house and socialize a bit. Yeah, that were his exact words. Can't he just shut up and accept my way of acting? He brought me here against my fucking will, he can't exactly expect that much from me. _

_My life here sucks basically. I've almost hated teenagers who were constantly like "oh my god, I hate my life," but I'm kinda one of those now. I don't know. I miss Seattle, New York is just not the same. Why isn't it the same? You aren't here. And fuck time difference; I haven't heard your voice in a month, and it's killing me. I need to hear it. I'm not afraid of forgetting how you sound, I'll remember that till I die, but I just need to hear your soothing voice tell me it's gonna be okay, I guess that's all. I miss laying on your chest, falling asleep to the sound of your beating heart. I miss the taste of your lips, the feeling of your lips moving perfectly with mine. I miss everything. Pictures aren't enough._

_ I love you. _

_Yours forever, Bella_

Time difference made it kinda impossible to make phone calls. Emails were the way we could talk now. I hated that. Writing everything down sucked. I wanted to hear his voice. It was the most calm sound I knew and it was everything I needed right now.

I hated being here, I hated it. I was constantly thinking about what Edward was doing, if he was slowly moving on and if he had met someone else. I knew he had told me I should never think like that, but I had seen the way girls looked at him. He was beautiful. So beautiful I sometimes wondered what he was doing with me. I was this average girl and he looked like a freaking sports model from some place very tropical. I had met all those hot girls that went to his college and I had always felt intimidated by them. They all looked like super models and they all wanted Edward. None of them really liked me because I was with him. And Edward wasn't stupid, he knew he could have who he wanted.

I knew I was silly for thinking like that because I knew Edward, I knew he wasn't like that, I knew him. He was the most sincere guy. Which is why I loved him so damn much. He wasn't like those other too good looking guys you meet, so full of themselves, thinking they are everything and take advantage of the fact that every girl wants them. Edward was different. He cared about people's feeling and didn't play with anybody. He had a humble personality and was grounded.

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Sent: November 19th, 2012**

_Baby, I'm so sorry for the late reply, but I wanted to be able to have time to sit down and write you this mail. And I haven't had before now. School is crazy, there is so much work to do constantly and there are so many events to go to. But god, it's so hard to make it all work. I think about you all the time and I have such a hard time concentrating. The guys try to take my mind of things but it isn't working. I just need to hold you. _

_I hate the fucking time difference too. I want to hear you laugh, fuck – just thinking about it makes my stomach twist with sadness. _

_Every day is just the same. I feel like I'm this grey zone._

_When I met you I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly. When I started loving you, I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you and have that love grow every day. I never knew someone could become your whole life, like you are to me. It's crazy. Having to be apart from you is the hardest thing I've had to endure. _

_I know I'm not good at it myself, but baby, I want you to go out there and smile, make new friends. Don't ever feel like it's forgetting me, because trust me, I know you can't – I think we've made our emotions pretty clear to one another. I wanna know that my girl is walking around out there with a smile, showing the world what she is made of. Just like I know her. That will make me happy. That's the girl I know. I know you would want me to do the same, so why don't we try? I think this is the hardest task I've given myself. But who knows? Maybe trying to smile will make the time go by faster? It's my dearest hope. _

_ I love you more than you think is possible._

_Edward_

Getting a mail by Edward made my day. No, it made my week. It made me smile to see his name in my inbox. But reading his mails made me cry. I simply couldn't help it. I wished I could hear him say all these things. And better yet; I wished he didn't have to say those things. Because he wouldn't have to if I was just there with him.

There was nothing I wanted more than to make Edward proud. I wanted to be able to smile to the world, just like he had told me to do, but I didn't see how that was possible. I wasn't a good fake smiler, and I knew Edward didn't mean it like that – he wanted me to smile because I was happy and content, but I wasn't. He was so much better dealing with this situation. He tried to hold his high head and think positive, whereas I drowned in my sorrows, not able to come back to the surface.

"Bella, can you please come in here?" my dad shouted.

I placed my laptop on the bed and dragged myself into the living room where he was sitting. Beside him was sitting a woman, looking around his age. Who the hell was she? I hadn't even heard that there was someone here, but then again, I spent most of my time in my room with my headphones in, not really paying attention to anything, especially not my dad.

"I would like you to meet Karen," he smiled, like this was some happy moment.

"Who the fuck is she?"

"Bella! Don't talk like that."

"God dad, I can't believe you think I'm seriously gonna act all like this fucking happy daughter I'm not – because of you!"

"And to answer your question; Karen is my girlfriend. I've been seeing her every time I've been here in New York on a business trip."

And then I started thinking. "Oh, so she is the fucking reason we moved here, huh? You ripped me away from my love so you could have your own.. How much of a fucking selfish bastard are you!?" I screamed at the top of lungs. I was so angry I was at the edge of tears. But I refused to cry. Rage controlled my body.

"Don't you speak like that to your father, Bella," Karen decided to join in like she was a part of this family.  
"Don't talk to me, you don't even know me, you have no control over me! And I don't wanna know you, so don't even try – " I turned to my dad " what are you trying to do? Find me a new mom? Do you think it'll make this fucking place more enjoyable? My mom is dead, dad, and I don't want another one; there isn't another one!"

"No I'm not, Bella. And don't talk to me like that or Karen! It's been 2 years, Bella – I miss her so much. But I'm happy with Karen, I'm happy right here with Karen, and I hoped you could be too."

I couldn't believe this. He was being so fucking selfish I just wanted to scream and hit him. How could he move me away from my love to get his own? What kinda dad would do that?

"I can't fucking believe you, dad. I can't fucking believe you. You are so selfish.." I faded.

"Bella, listen to me –"

"Don't even bother, dad; I don't even wanna hear it, " I responded so coldly. I walked back to my room and buried myself in my bed. I let the tears consume me. I cried for a long time before I decided to pick up the phone and call Edward. I didn't bother look at the clock to see what time it was, to see if I would wake him up in the middle of the night. Right now I needed him, I knew he would understand.

The phone rang and rang, but no one picked up. It went to voicemail and I left him a message so he knew I desperately needed to talk to him.

"Edward," I sobbed. I hated I was crying into the phone, not wanting to upset him more than my urging message was already doing. "Please call me back – I really need you right now." I hung up, and put my phone on the nightstand. I pulled my duvet over my head and cried until I fell asleep. I had no idea what time it was, I had no idea how long I had cried before I fell asleep, I had no idea for how long I had been sleeping when I was woken by my phone ringing.

I grabbed my phone and saw Edward's name across the screen.

"Baby, what's the matter?" he sounded so worried. And hearing his voice made me cry again. "Hey Bella, talk to me. Baby, what's up? What's happening?"

"Fuck, I've missed your voice so much," was the first thing I manged to stammer.

"Hey, sh Bella, why are you crying? Please tell me," he pleaded.

"It's my dad.."

"Did something happen to him?"

"No, he's.. Edward, I hate him, so fucking much. You know what he just did? Introduced me to his 'girlfriend' Karen. Yeah, apparently he's been seeing her when he's been here on business. He has fucking taken me away from you so he could be with her! How is that fucking fair!?"

"It isn't, Bella, it's not. I miss I could be there right now, Bella, it's the only thing I want right now."

As I started thinking about mom, the sobs broke loose again, there was no way to hold them back. Edward knew exactly what made me cry like this.  
"He's not trying to replace your mom, Bella, he's not. He's just trying to find someone to be happy with – "

"Are you really taking his side on this?"

"Far from it, baby – but I want you to understand, because I hate having you feel like this. I know you already felt terrible and this is just making it worst, and I don't want that to happen. I can't stand the thought of you being unhappy, when there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry I just left you that frantic message," I apologize, hating I had made him feel so worried about me.  
"Don't apologize; if you're sad just call me, I want you to. I want to comfort you, and since I can't exactly see you, hearing your voice and being able to talk to you is the second best. And god, I've missed your voice so much too – it's so soothing to finally hear it again."

"When are we gonna see each other again, Edward?" I cried in response.

"Hopefully soon, because I can't stand this being apart from you."

We said our goodbyes, and he told me he loved me. It was so comforting and made my heart calm to not just read the words, but hear him say them. I had missed that so much, and I had needed that so much lately. He had calmed my crying a bit. I put my phone back and grabbed the picture of us beside my bed and looked at it for a moment. I then closed my eyes and pressed it to my heart, wishing that I would be with him soon again.

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Isabella Swan**

**Sent: January 10th, 2013**

_This is the saddest Christmas I've had, since the first one without mom. My dad became kinda angry with me on Christmas Eve, that I was just sitting there looking so sad. I don't understand how he can't understand why I feel like this. He should be able to understand how it feels like being without your love. Christmas Morning I tried to smile and I tried to enjoy this moment with my dad. I'm beginning to realize that we really live here and that we aren't gonna move back, and that I have no idea when we'll be reunited. I have to start smiling, or else.. I don't know – it won't exactly end well. My only wish for Christmas was plane tickets to go see you, but my dad only gave me some money. He said he couldn't afford the ticket right now, because moving to New York had been very expensive. He also gave me a framed picture of him, mom and me. He told me that he still missed her so much and hoped I could just understand a little bit why he had found Karen. He said he hoped that with time I would maybe accept that they are together and that mom will always been the woman with the most meaning to him. I appreciated him telling me that. Now I'm trying to be nicer to him, to smile more when I'm around him, to make it easier for him, but also for myself. Deep down I'm still so sad, my heart doesn't feel complete, and there isn't much joy. But it's okay, I've kinda gotten used to it, as sad as that must sound. _

_New Years Eve wasn't exactly better. I told my dad to go out and have a blast with Karen, because I wouldn't be a joy. I would be sitting in my pj's on the couch thinking back on what this year had brought me, what the past few months had been like without you and how I was gonna make 2013 just a little bit better. He refused to let me stay home alone being sad on New Years Eve, so he stayed home with me, he didn't even bring Karen, which I was very happy about. I am being nicer to my dad, but I still don't accept Karen. I told my dad I was sorry about that, and he seemed to be very understanding. _

_We spent the night watching old movies from when I was a kid, and we eat buckets of ice cream. When the clock struck twelve, and we went out to look at the fireworks, I once again wished we would soon be together – then I went to bed, not seeing any reason to stay up longer on this not so joyful day._

_I hope your Christmas was merrier than mine, and that your New Years Eve was happier than mine. _

_I'm sorry for these depressing mails – I'll try to do better, to make you happy and proud of me. That is my new years resolution; try and be happier despite the horrible situation I'm in. _

_ I love you._

_Yours forever, Bella_

I started school again after Christmas break and I started talking to more people. Samantha introduced me to a bunch of new people and we became this group of 6 people, who went out for pizza, we went out to bowl, to go to the movies. I was really trying to get out of the house and think about something else. It also made it easier not to hear Edward voice very often – basically never. And it made it easier waiting for his mails – because it could take him a long time to respond because of school – and now I didn't just sit staring into my computer screen, waiting for it to pop up. I was also looking for a job, because I desperately wanted the rest of the money for the plane ticket. My dad gave me money here and there for dinner and a movie ticket, but the big amount for the rest of the ticket, he didn't have. It made me frustrated that I couldn't find a job anywhere. But I kept trying, never giving up the hope to be able to go _home _to Edward, just for a little while. _Home _was where Edward was, not here in New York, not any other place I might could have been living. It was with Edward – it was there I felt safe and comfortable.

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Sent: February 27th**

_My Christmas wasn't that much merrier. I missed you so much Christmas Day. I missed our tradition of watching Home Alone at night, and hear you laugh at the same scenes you laugh just as much at every single year. I saw it by myself, but it wasn't exactly the same. I kept glancing at the picture of you on my desk. _

_On New Years Eve I went out with the guys, but I wasn't much of a joy. I, just like you, kept looking back at these past months we've been apart. I finally gave in and asked myself the question you've asked me so many times; how is this fair? The only answer I came up with was "it's not." _

_Baby, I am proud of you, no matter what. Don't you dare think anything else. But I'm so happy you are trying to make it better with your dad. We could be mad at him for a long time for separating us, but there's no reason to. Done is done. And I'm so happy to hear you've started to hang out with some friends. Getting out of the house is good. It's funny how I can tell you that, but I suck at it so much myself. I constantly use the excuse of "I have a lot of work to do for school" when the guys wants me to hang out with them, and they know it's not the reason, but they let me stay home. Which I probably shouldn't let them do. I should go out and smile a little. But I suck at it._

_It's a new year. This one has to be better. And by better I mean you and I getting reunited. That is a better year. I'll do whatever that is in my power to make that happen. _

_Just remember I love you, and remember the promise I gave you when you left. Remember._

_Edward_

For the first time I was bringing someone home from school. Me and a Samantha had a big project to do. It was our last before graduating. I know what you are thinking; 17 and graduating. Yeah, I was kinda young, even though I was turning 18 in the summer. But I had always taken extra classes. I had always wanted to finish High School as soon as I could, because I had never really been a fan of it. The friends I had made was all seniors, which was the reason me and Samantha could work together on this. I was so thrilled there were only months left of High School.

It saddened me not knowing if Edward would be able to see me graduate. He had always been my biggest support in this. All the times I was about to give up because of too much school work, he would rub my back and tell me I could do this and that I could get through this. The sooner I would be finished I could start college, which was the dream – then I would be with Edward. Yes, I was going to the same college he was at. Not because he was there, that was just the biggest plus in the world. This college offered the best writing program that I really wanted to be a part of.

Now that we had moved it was still my plan to attend that college. I had already told my dad, and it hadn't exactly surprised him. And then I at least knew I would be with Edward again after summer vacation; if I got in that was. I hadn't sent my application yet, and it was actually due this week. That was the reason why me and Samantha had to finish this project as fast at possible, so I could focus in my application, because I had to nail it. I would be devastated if I didn't get in. And then I would have no idea when I would see Edward again, nothing to look forward to.

"Who is this?"

I turned away from my desk where I was starting up my laptop, so we could get writing and hopefully finish today.

Samantha had plopped down on my bed and was sitting with the picture of me and Edward in her hands.

"That's my boyfriend," I responded and turned back to my laptop, typing the code.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I don't talk about him that much, I miss him too much." Which was the truth. I hated telling to others about Edward, because it would make me so sad. It would make me want to cry and I really couldn't handle that often.

"He's really handsome – hot," Samantha said and whistled in admiration. See, I told you everyone thought so. He was like a model in that way too expensive magazine with all those way too expensive stuff in it. "My guess is he's from Seattle?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been together?"

"3 years."

"Wow, that's a long time. You weren't that old when you guys started dating," she stated.

"No, and he's even 3 years old than me. But it was serious love at first sight. I was never a believer of it, and then I met Edward. I never understood how young girls could be with someone for so long and I always hated when young girls dated older guys. Yeah, that changed," I laughed at the last bit.

A month had passed since I had sent the application, and I had been sitting at home everyday biting my nails, impatiently waiting for a letter to come back. And now it had.

"Bella, there's a big envelope for you!" my dad shouted as he locked himself into the apartment, after getting home from work.

I ran out of my room and ripped the envelope out of his hand. I stood, trying to calm my breath, just looking at it, too afraid to open it, excited about a 'yes', scared about a 'no'.

"Dad, open it!"

"No Bella, you should do that." He looked at me just a nervous as I was.

Without think I ripped the thing open and started reading.

"Dad..."

"What is it?"

"I got in, dad, I really got in," I said beyond baffled.

"Honey, I'm so proud of you!" He gave me the biggest hug. "We are going out to celebrate tonight, most definitely!"

He pulled out his cellphone and handed it to me. I stared at him confused.

"I think you should call Edward."

A smile grew huge on my face and I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, before I ran to my room and threw myself on my bed, screaming into a pillow to get all my excitement out. I could hear my dad laugh loudly in the entrance.

The phone was answered by a very sleepy Edward.

"Hallo," he said sounding so confused, I knew I had just woken him up.

"I'm so sorry to take your beauty sleep away from you, but I have exciting news," I squealed.

He suddenly sounded more awaken. "What is it?"

"Guess who got in to college!?"

"Fuck Bella, that's amazing. Baby, you're perfect – I knew you could do it!"

"You what the best part is?"

"You're coming back to me," he exclaimed like he first realized that. "Oh, I love you so damn much baby!"

"I love you too – I can't believe this."

"This year just turned to be the best one yet."

I couldn't agree with him more. I said he should go back to sleep, because I didn't want him to fall asleep during class tomorrow because of me. He again told me he loved me and how proud he was of me, which made me happy beyond this universe.

**To: Isabella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Sent: May 15th, 2013**

_Baby, I'm so fucking proud of you. I told my parents and they are thrilled for us. The fact is I don't even care that we are gonna be at the same school, but you are coming home to me soon, and that's really all that matters to me. How I've survived so many months without you is beyond me to be honest with you. I've been so frustrated and depressed in these past months we've been apart, and now there's finally light ahead. I go around smiling all day long, people must think I'm high or something – I can't help it. I wish I was in a musical so I could just go around singing happy songs all day, without it seeming remotely weird._

_And you are graduating soon; I know how excited you. Everything is turning out the way we wanted it to. We might have had a lot of unfair months, but everything is turning for us – is makes it easy to forget how long we've been apart. _

_I really just wanted to tell you how extremely proud I am of you, like so much more than you understand. Everything you've done, everything you've had to go through – you've done it, and you've done it so amazingly. Everything from losing your mother, to getting out of that depression, your dad getting a new girlfriend, having to make new friends, having to be apart from me. You amaze me beyond everything. You're the strongest person I know, and I admire you so much, baby. _

_It's one of the reason I love you so much. And your ability to make me laugh so fucking much I feel like I'm gonna explode, that's another reason._

_ You're the most beautiful human being._

_Edward_

I was woken up Sunday morning by my day loudly entering my room.

"Get up and pack a bag."

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get it away from my face. "What are you talking about, dad?"

"I'm taking you on a trip."

The man must had gone insane.

"Dad, it's my graduation on Friday, I can't leave now."

"It's two days, and trust me, you wanna go. Now, pack a bag, a carry-on should be enough. Yes, we are flying."

Was he taking me to Seattle? Where else could he take me by flight? I didn't want to ask him, knowing I wouldn't get an answer. This was a surprise, and my dad refused to spoil a good surprise. I was kinda freaking out. But in a good way. Because it had been 7 months since I had last seen Edward, since I had kissed him and been in his arms. I was setting my mind up for seeing Edward. It better be my surprise.

Through the whole process of driving to the airport, boarding, getting on the airplane and the flying I was so extremely giddy. I knew the flight from New York to Seattle would take around 6 hours so I kept looking at the clock to see if the time would fit. At some point I fell asleep and my dad woke me up with a "we're here." The first thing I did was look out the window and saw the airport I knew. We were in Seattle.

"Omg dad.."

"Don't thank me yet," was his response. What more could he give me than flying me to Seattle?

We got out of the plane and into a cab. My dad told the cab driver an address that wasn't our old address, Edward's address or any place I knew.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"Wait and see."

"I wanna see Edward, dad – seriously, right now. I don't wanna wait any longer."

"Bella.. Just wait."

I sat back like a stubborn child and looked out of the window trying to figure out where the fuck he has taking me. We drove through down town Seattle and into my favourite place there. It was this park surrounded by little houses, kinda like college dorms. It had always been my dream place to live. I loved Seattle and I this is where I wanted to live for the rest of my life. In the summer this park was filled with all different kind of coloured flowers. There were huge, old trees with long branches hanging down and in the middle of it all was a big lake where people fished and ducks swam.

The cab stopped outside one of the little houses and my dad got out so I followed his lead. He didn't say anything. He walked up to the door and pulled out a key unlocking the door. He opened the door for me and motioned for me to go inside.  
"Welcome home," were his only words.

I was confused, I had no idea what was going on, as I entered the little house. It was complete empty. I looked out the windows to see the beautiful view I had always imagine you would have in one of these houses. This little house was perfect. It was everything I had ever imagined it would be and everything I had always wanted. I ended up at the patio door, looking out into the small garden that belonged to the house. Moving my eyes up a little I saw my beautiful, missed Seattle.

There was a tap of my shoulder and I turned around to be met by a flawless pair of green eyes boring into mine. Those were the green eyes I had missed more than ever. It was in those green eyes I had always found my comfort when I was sad. It was those eyes that always showed how much I was loved and how proud he was.

_Edward was here._

He stood right there in front of me and I just stood still, like a statue. I didn't move, I wasn't even breathing. I was in utter shock that he was here in front of me after so much time.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked carefully.

The sound of his words made the tears roll and I crashed into him, hugging him tighter than I had ever done. I roamed my hands all over his body to feel that he was really here.

"You're here, you're really here with me," I cried.

"Just like I promised you, baby."

I looked into his eyes before I smashed my lips together with his, just like when I had left. It was a rushed kiss, a desperate kiss, a passionate kiss – it was a long awaited kiss.

"I have missed you more than words can describe," he murmured against my lips.

I nodded my head yes, still kissing him.

A voice cleared behind us and I stopped kissing Edward, to see I had totally forgotten my dad was still here.  
"What is all of this, dad?"

"I bought you this house. I bought you and Edward this house."

I stood more baffled than ever. I looked at Edward and he gave me a confirming nod; this was really true.

"You're turning 18 in just a few weeks, and you were going to college here anyways. I knew you loved this place, just like your mother did and I knew you would want to live here with Edward. So this is my graduation present to you, honey."

I ran over and hugged my dad. "I love you, dad – how even... thank you so much."

"I love you too, Bella."

I was baffled. My dad had given me a house. He had given me and Edward a house. He was letting me move back here, to be with Edward. That he would do this for me made me regret all those horrible things I had said and thought about him. My dad was the best in the world, there was no denying that.

"And my only graduation present for you is that I'm coming with you to New York and seeing you graduate. Lame, I know, after the present you just got," Edward laughed from the corner.

I looked at them both, declaring I had the best men in my life and that I was probably the luckiest girl in the world.

"I'll leave you two alone for now, let you enjoy your new home," my dad smiled and slipped out, after giving me a last hug.

I walked over to Edward and he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head. The sun was setting down behind all the skyscrapers and over the beautiful park.

A little over a month ago I only knew I was going to come back to Edward in Seattle, which was the best thing. And now I wasn't only going back to Seattle, but I had this beautiful little house I got to share with this beautiful man. Yeah, I had gotten beyond everything I could have ever hoped for.

"What are you think about?" he asked.

"I don't think I've ever been more happy than I am right now."

"We have a life ahead of us, Bella. I'm so grateful I get to spend it with you, because I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"I love you too. You've been my rock for so long now, and I can't wait to start this new life with you."

**A/N: I hope you like this one-shot. Review are very much appreciated, I would love to hear you thoughts. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. x Susanne**


End file.
